After Hours
by Cyanide-Ocean
Summary: Emma goes back to Granny's Diner for a low key night of relaxation, but ends up in the back room with Ruby.


Date: February 13, 2012

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters:** Emma Swan, Ruby Lucas

**Pairing:** Red Swan

**Rating:** PG-13/Borderline R

**Word Count:** 1048

"Really, Regina?" Emma hissed at the mayor, who had just offered her thirty minutes with Henry. Of course, though, that offer wasn't lacking in a personal benefit to Regina.

"Twenty-nine and a half," Regina clucked.

Emma rolled her eyes, miffed that this was the only way that Regina would permit her to see the mayor's son…Her son - their son, but she'd have to address this later, and in all honesty, she did deserve the cold shoulder the mayor had been giving her lately.

"C'mon Henry, let's go get ice cream," the Sheriff flashed a smile at the boy, who grinned back at her before rushing off ahead.

"How is she?" Emma dropped casually as they both were getting their ice cream.

"My mom? She's okay, I guess. Don't you two talk? Since you're the sheriff and she's the mayor and all," Henry said.

"W-well yeah, but… You know," Emma stuttered slightly, realizing only then how ridiculous her question must've seemed to the boy. "She's… Been kind of mad at me," she said, recovering nicely from her brief moment of internal panic without Henry even noticing.

"Oh, well… Yeah, she's still the same," he shrugged.

Emma stole a glance at the clock in the diner. She had 10 more minutes left.

"We should probably head back," Emma said, polishing off what was left of her ice cream.

"She can wait a little longer," Henry said, not at all in a rush to return to the station.

"I wish, but she'll kill me if I don't bring you back on time," Emma said, not wanting to take any chances.

Henry sighed, and slid out from the booth as Emma did the same after pulling out a few bills and left them on the table for Ruby, who was already approaching with a tray and dish towel in hand.

"You really need to relax and have some fun, Emma," Ruby teased, quirking an eyebrow at the Sheriff.

The blond merely gave Ruby a hey-what-can-I-do look before escorting Henry out of the diner.

Back at the station, Regina and Mr. Gold's conversation had just ended and the mayor turned to give Emma a small, curt smile. "Just on time," she observed, pleased.

"That was my order," Emma smirked at Regina.

The brunette simply nodded before herding Henry out of the station and back home.

"Well, my shift's over. I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Gold," Emma said, pushing her seat back from her metal desk.

Mr. Gold glanced up at the blond from behind the bars of the small prison cell for a moment to give her a nod and a simple "Good night, Ms. Swan," before turning his attention back to the chipped cup in his hands that he had been staring at intently since Regina had given it to him.

Grabbing her jacket, Emma headed out of the station. She had intended to head over to Regina's in hopes of making amends some how with her, but rather, found her feet leading her elsewhere.

The small jingle of the bell announced her arrival at the diner where Ruby was bent over wiping down a table.

"Emma..!" Ruby said, surprised to see the woman stroll in. "What brings you here after hours?"

"Not really sure. You said I needed to relax, right? Have a beer?"

"Yes, but why don't we go elsewhere for that?" Ruby replied with a light laugh.

"Eh… Not really in the party mood," the blond said, taking a seat at the counter.

Ruby walked over and moved onto the other side, pulling out a bottle of beer and opening it before placing it in front of Emma with a soft clink as the glass met the linoleum surface. Ruby rested her elbows on the countertop, leaning over. A warmth followed the rush of the beer as Emma swallowed. Before she could even stop herself, her eyes had wander down from Ruby's face, to her vibrant red lips, down the length of her slender neck to where her shirt was just open enough that Emma could just about look down it.

"Like what you see?" Ruby gave a flirtatious laugh, amused by how quickly the blond lost control of her eyes.

"What?" Emma's focus snapped back onto Ruby's face. A very visible rosy blush covered the woman's face.

"I know you were looking," The waitress continued to tease the flustered sheriff. Ruby strolled out from behind the counter, and oh so casually looped an arm around Emma's shoulder.

Emma, who's blush was only deepening in color, could feel the moistness of Ruby's breath as she whispered into her ear, "There's a back room." A flick of the waitress' tongue caused the blond to jump slightly from both shock and excitement. She had never bothered to look at Ruby as other than the waitress who works at Granny's Diner and an acquaintance. And now suddenly, without notice, Emma was seeing Ruby in a new light; Ruby was now this very attractive, sexy woman, who's suggestive offer Emma couldn't say no to.

"Lead the way," the blond managed to utter hoarsely, sliding off the stool.

Ruby, whose sly smirk never left her face, took hold of Emma wrist and lead the sheriff to the back of the diner, into the small storage room. She wasted no time in pressing Emma up against the wall, hands already under the blond's shirt as Emma fumbled to take off the jacket. Lips that ached with passion met as heated kisses overflowing with lust ensued. Emma's hands entangled themselves in Ruby's red streaked brunette hair as Ruby unbuttoned the blond's jeans skillfully with one hand, the other massaging a breast. A sharp gasp escaped Emma's mouth as Ruby slipped two fingers into her with ease. Ruby's mouth traveled from Emma's lips to her neck, resulting in the blond's head to roll back and let out a low moan of pleasure as Ruby's fingers continued to slide in and out of the sheriff, the other hand kneading Emma's breast.

"Ruby…" Emma hissed, pulling the other woman's body closer to hers until they were pressed up against each other. She could feel the corners of Ruby's mouth curl into a feisty smile against her collar bone before those lustful red lips met hers once again.


End file.
